Everything Important
by alcimines
Summary: In a gentler alternate universe, Logan, Ororo, Daken, and Laura are a family.


_Author's Notes: this is something I wrote for the comment_fic livejournal site. It obviously takes place in an alternative universe, since Dakken and Laura aren't even close to being the same age. As it stands, the story is just an effort to show a possible world where some of Marvel's most tormented souls actually find some peace._

EVERYTHING IMPORTANT

Naturally, the kids were fighting again.

Logan sighed, picked Daken and Laura up by the scruffs of their necks, and more-or-less gently pitched them into the cab of his pickup. They didn't stop brawling for even a moment as they impacted into the passenger seat.

Just another Monday morning.

"Have fun," Ororo said with a smile as she handed Logan a cup of coffee and a pair of sack lunches. Ororo was probably the best step-mother in the history of the universe, but she'd long ago made it clear that getting the kids back-and-forth to school was Logan's responsibility.

Actually, Logan didn't really mind. It gave him some alone time with the kids.

Logan jumped into the driver's seat. By now, Daken and Laura were squabbling over who got to sit in front and who had to ride in the back of the cab. Daken was occupying the seat, but Laura was in his lap and determinedly trying to wiggle her way underneath him.

"My turn!" yelped Laura as she struggled valiantly against the larger boy.

"Liar!" Daken retaliated. Then he tried to mandate his decision by picking Laura up and shoving her into the back. She immediately extended both arms and legs into a big 'X' and anchored herself into the front of the cab. It was a pretty effective move.

Daken growled in frustration. His growl was steadily growing out of the puppy phase.

"Share," Logan said quietly as he took a sip of coffee.

They reluctantly subsided. Laura was still in Daken's lap, peering into the trees that surrounded their cabin. Logan figured she was looking for the fox that sometimes stopped by to raid their trash-can. As she scanned the woods, Daken hyper-extended the seat-belt so it fit around them. That made Logan smile. Thanks to their healing factors, a seat-belt didn't really do much for anyone in the truck, but Logan had made a big deal about playing by the basic rules of human society. Someday, Daken and Laura would both be driving (Logan shuddered) and it would be best if they didn't get pulled over every few days.

On her tiptoes, Ororo leaned past Logan, kissed both children, and told them, "Be good in school today."

"Sure!" "Yes, mom!" they chorused.

Then Ororo gave Logan a kiss that - even after all this time - he felt all the way down to the soles of his boots. They'd gotten in the habit of making love when Logan got back from dropping the kids off at school. The look in Ororo's eerily blue eyes told him that today wasn't going to be an exception.

Ororo closed the truck door and walked back into the cabin. Logan engaged the clutch and gravel crunched beneath the truck's tires as they drove down the driveway.

In the passenger seat, a riot began over what they would listen to on the radio. Logan settled the argument by putting Hank Williams into the CD player. For reasons known only to God and the honored shade of Hank Williams Sr., that seemed to be an acceptable compromise choice.

By the time they got to the highway, Laura was dozing. Her cheek was on her brother's chest. Daken had his chin perched on the top of his sister's head and his arms were wrapped around her body.

"Dad?" he said hesitantly.

"What?" Logan replied absently.

"Did you see the news?"

Logan shook his head, "Nope."

"There was a big fight in New York city."

Logan snorted, "There's always a big fight in New York city. Anything important?"

"The Fantastic Four and a really big dragon guy."

Logan nodded, "Yeah. That's their sort of thing. As a matter of fact, me and Ben Grimm once had an argument about that."

"Are you and Mom ever going to go back to that? Fighting, I mean?" Daken asked curiously.

Logan hesitated - and then shook his head, "Not if we don't have to."

"Why not? Wouldn't it be cool to fight dragons?"

Logan smiled, "You mother and I did our share of fighting, but we're done now. We fought until we got what we wanted."

Daken blinked in surprise and asked, "What did you want?"

"What we have right now."

"Uhm... what do you have now?"

"You. Us. Everything that's important, Dak."

Daken didn't really understand, but he let it go.

Laura's hair had gotten tangled during their morning squabbling. Daken spent the rest of the ride combing it straight with his fingers. Laura didn't even wake up.


End file.
